


Mick's First Easter

by olicityfan15



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Easter, Family, Kids, LGBT, M/M, lgbtfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: Mick and Lens First Easter together and with their four month old twins





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short Easter one-shot

April 15, 2017: Central City

I flung my keys into the the key tray as always. I knew Len would be angry that I didn't set them down but it had been a hard day. Everyday was a hard day now that I was working a real job. 

It was quiet. Very quiet. It was never this quiet not with twin babies. I had seen Len's car in the driveway so I was almost sure he was home. I snuck upstairs as quietly as I could and there he was, asleep on the bed, the babies asleep in their crib. Seeing Len's tired face made me feel horrible about bitching about my job. He had the hard one taking care of those two small ones. 

I sat and watched silently as Len's chest went up and down. Ever since I almost lost him, I always like making sure he's still with me. I also checked on MJ and Lynne, my miracle babies. I can't thank Laurel enough for doing what she did even in the predicament she was in herself. I can't imagine being told you can never go home because everyone thinks you're dead. But Laurel has kept her head up high and her and Rip even seem to have hit it off. 

Quietly I snuck back downstairs. The calendar said April 15, 2017 which meant tomorrow was Easter Sunday. Looking around I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath and headed to the store. 

________________________________________  
April 16, 2017

I got up early and cooked Len's favorite breakfast. I hadn't been doing that as often since I started working. I set the table and headed upstairs. 

I kissed Len softly on the cheek. The babies had been fussy the night before so neither one of us got much sleep. “Hey Lennie, Happy first Easter baby” I said smiling. Len looked up and smiled kissing me. 

I helped him sit up and held out his favorite robe for him to slip on. Next I went and gently picked up Lynne and MJ. “How are my cuties. Even at four months I can tell you're both going to grow up big and strong” I said beaming with pride. They cooed and my heart just melted. 

I let Len go down the stairs first and by the loud gasp I knew he saw the decorations. I joined him at the bottom where he was looking at the egg shaped photo frames holding pictures of our wedding on the waverider and pics of our kids at their birth and throughout the last four months. He turned to me with tears in his eyes. “When did you do this” he asked. “I got up early this morning and put it all together. This is our Easter because from next year on it will be these two rascals Easter” I said smiling and tickling Lynne and MJ. They giggled and Len wrapped his arms around me. 

I held my family tightly and led them into the kitchen where a full breakfast was awaiting them. I put the babies in the high chairs and fed them while I watched Len happily eat the breakfast I made for him. As soon as MJ and Lynne were asleep I pulled Len close to me and whispered “Happy Easter baby and many more to come”. We kissed and snuggled until the two rugrats needed our attention again.


End file.
